


Both Ends of the Rope

by nikolaschika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, paperclips, spn: season two
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaschika/pseuds/nikolaschika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam一开始注意到有什么不对劲是因为那些回形针。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Ends of the Rope

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Both Ends of the Rope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149) by [parenthetical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical/pseuds/parenthetical). 



Sam一开始注意到有什么不对劲是因为那些回形针。

他一根手指小心地沿着手上的衬衫的缝口滑过，然后从隐蔽的地方抽出藏着的金属线，然后扔到洗衣机旁堆了一堆的回形针或者刀片上。

至少一种，有时是两种这样的小东西，在他哥几乎每一件衣服里。

Sam将最后一件衬衫丢进洗衣机，在一张拘束的塑料椅上坐下，沉思起来。

~*~

Sam回到汽车旅店时Dean踱步的样子让他觉得Dean没有出去找他的唯一原因就是他已经没有衣服穿了。面前的景色真是赏心悦目。如果Dean没有一看到他就马上向他冲过来Sam会更加感激的。

“他妈的怎么回事，Sam——？”Dean怒气腾腾地开口。

“你来告诉我。”Sam打断。他把干净的衣服甩到床上，接着把一叠回形针倒在桌面上。“你想向我解释一下么？”

一些什么闪过Dean的脸，太快让人无从捕抓，在他还没能完全调整好自己的表情之前。“没什么特别的。”

“兄弟，拜托，”Sam说，语气软下来。“是不是因为Gordon的事？因为我知道——”

“不，你不知道，”Dean尖锐地回答。“别放在心上，Sam。”他快步走向床上堆着的衣物抓了几件，几乎是随手。

Sam没有再提起。真的，他甚至不知道为什么他要操这个心：Dean从来不喜欢谈论。

而且，它们也只是回形针而已。

~*~

Sam恢复意识后的第一反应是为他们关于Ava失踪的第一条线索最后变了一地渣渣。是巫师，不是恶魔俯身，该死。而也许如果他和Dean不是把精力过于集中在恶魔俯身，他们会早就发现了真相不用落得一个被巫师抓住的下场。

“狗娘养……”

Sam的第二反应是偷笑：那些巫师似乎都懒得将他们分开绑。而既然Dean和他一起而且意识清醒得足以骂人，那么他们就能摆脱这个烂摊子。

他睁开眼睛环视周围：某个阴暗而潮湿的地方，也许是他们拜访的那个看起来很悲伤的死者妻子家的地下室，然后她在给他们喝的咖啡里放了不知道什么把他们迷晕了。他坐在地板上，背靠着一堵坚硬物体，而由于他的手臂是向后掰并围着它较宽的一面绑起，他猜测应该是一条台柱或是木桩。

而在柱子的另一面，他的手指碰到了什么温暖的物体。

“Sam？Sam，你醒了？”

声音同样也是来自他的后方，于是Sam想Dean大概是被绑在柱子的另一头。他试图集中精力，他可以感觉到他哥哥结实的手掌贴着他的背部，在紧张的环境里提供着可靠的温暖。

“对，”Sam回答。“咖啡？”

“对，该死的巫师。”Dean低咒。“我恨巫师。你能解开么？”

Sam已经试过了捆住手腕绳结的松紧。那个巫师也许听过他们什么才对他们下药，但明显说到绑人她们就纯属外行了。他还不能直接扯开，但是他摸到有松垮的部分，而当他用手指随着它摸到一个绳结的时候，他马上辨认了出来。“嗯，我肯定。给我几分钟。”

“几分钟，”Dean。“很好。”

Sam小心地解开了第一个结。挺棘手的，要把手指弯曲成那个角度，特别是他们现在还属于半昏迷状态，但他们有足够的练习。

他依然可以感觉到Dean的手指解绳结的时候在他背部的动作。

“你有什么进展？”

“还不够松。”Dean闷闷地说。

“那就放着，”Sam建议道，开始解第二个结。它和第一个也是完全一样的种类。外行。“我很确定我能解开我的。”

Dean没有回答，而Sam依然能感觉到他的手指贴着他背部扭动。Sam自己的手指在这种感觉的浸溺下吃力地对付着绳结。

Dean在害怕。

Sam现在想起来，他意识到Dean刚才发出的声音很紧张。Dean的呼吸平稳而有规律，但是不自然的，是一个人强迫自己冷静下来的呼吸方式。而他依然挣扎着要解开手上的束缚，即使他自己也承认了那太紧了，即使Sam已经说了叫他放着。父亲并不是这么教育他们的。

Sam想起他在Dean衣服里发现的回形针，他觉得这并不应该是意料之外。这是Dean在Gordon把他绑住当作诱饵之后第一次再次被捆绑起来。

并不应该，但当时的确是。Sam总是很难想象Dean真的害怕什么东西：成长的遗留让他觉得他的兄长无所不能，也许。他尽量把手掌摊平贴在Dean的背上。“嘿，你还好吗？”

“没问题。”Dean紧巴巴地回答。“别担心，Sam，我们会逃出去然后杀点坏巫师，好吧？”

“对，没问题。”Sam同意。并没有指出现下他不是那个需要安抚的人。“两三分钟，我只需要那么久，我们就能逃出去了。你觉得我们应该怎么对付那些巫师？”不断对话，分散他的注意力。Sam重新开始解绳索。

“就应该赶尽杀绝。”Dean提议。“该死的巫师。”

Sam假装没有听到他声线微微的颤抖。“巫师是人类，但是。我们不能就这么把他们杀了，Dean。抱歉。”

“你和你讨厌的良心。”Dean嘟哝。Sam不禁有点畏缩。他依然在为他们的父亲给Dean的任务年年不忘，以及那个暗示。特别是那晚Gordon告诉Dean的。惹人厌与否，他的良心如今已经成了他最后的救生索。

他几乎肯定如果Dean不是被这种几近恐慌的情绪笼罩，他并不会说出这样的话。

“对，对，”Sam说，强迫自己集中在手上的活儿。“想点不致命的，Dean，来。”下一个结也在他的指间解开，绳索变得完全松垮。他狠狠地拽了一下——就差一点——接着集中在下一个结上。

“哦，好吧。”Dean说，似乎是被恶心到了一样。他的手指依然在Sam背后摸索，即使Sam不认为他有任何进展。“那样的话，我想我们应该摔了他们的祭坛烧掉他们的咒语书。好好吓吓他们。”

结松开了，而Sam正设法把绳索从手上脱开。“我好了，”他说，一只手按住Dean的背部，甚至顾不得把自己这边的祭坛摔碎。他转过身检查Dean的束缚。

“终于。”Dean说。他的语气没能完全掩饰他的宽慰。“把我解开。”

Sam已经开始解上面的结。无论是谁把Dean绑起来的那绝对不是一个外行——绳结比刚才的要高级，而且完全没有松垮的地方。绳子也出奇的紧，让他的手在结上频频滑开。

Sam皱眉，低下头更仔细地观察那个绳结。昏暗的光线让他很难看清，但是——“Dean，你在流血吗？”

“那没什么，”Dean说。“快——”

“老兄，那才不是没什么，”Sam坚持。“怎么回事？”

“该死的快把我解开，”Dean粗暴地说。

Sam不可置信地摇了摇头继续埋头。他们的父亲曾经告诉过他们血有时也是有用的，它的湿滑能够帮助解开本来太紧的结。但是他总是提醒他们这是下策，因为手腕上的伤可能会变成胜利的致命弱点。这只适用于你必须立刻逃脱，不计代价的紧急情况。

而Dean选择了这种方式，即使是在Sam告诉他他只要几分钟就能挣脱的情况下……

妈的。这很严重。

他正要松开最后一个结，可Dean立即把手腕上的绳子甩开扔到地上。当Sam把它们围在柱子周围，他哥哥已经站了起来，当他想要查看对方的伤口时被Dean恼怒地一手甩开。“这没什么，Sam。”

“Dean，你在流血。让我看看有多严重。”

Dean那不在乎的嘴脸立刻又回来了。“回去旅店之后再看个够，Sam。现在我们先在他们不知道干什么勾当回来之前解决了那些巫师。快。”

Sam咬咬牙。Dean是对的，他们不能浪费时间。

而当他们回到旅店的时候，他暗暗地沉思着，跟着他的兄弟走进房间。

~*~

“坐下让我看。”Sam命令道，把Dean推向床的方向。

Dean看起来仿佛想要反驳，但又似乎再思考了一下。当Sam从洗手间带着急救用品走出来，他已经脱掉了外套坐在床上。

“真他妈讨厌那些人类巫师。”Dean低咒道而Sam只是摆弄着伤药轻哼一声。“我们根本不知道他们会不会我们前脚走他们就又干上同样的勾当。贱人。”

Sam皱眉。“对，好吧，你吓得他们连亲娘是谁都忘了，也算值回票价。”Dean看起来对吓唬人很在行，而且他差点就要把他们抓起来来个人肉大风车了。

Sam抓起消毒剂开始清理Dean手腕上的伤口。绳索在血迹的下面留下了无数擦伤和瘀痕。“那么，你准备好告诉我这都是怎么回事了么？”

“有什么好告诉的？”Dean说。“我想在那些巫师对我们作出像那个我们说过话的对她的弟弟所做的东西之前逃出那个鬼地方。”

“Dean。”Sam说。

“老兄，你到底想我说什么现在？”Dean质问，挣扎着缩回自己的手腕。

Sam又抓过另一只开始清理。“我想你告诉我真相。”他说，把已经到了唇边的就这么一次咬回口中。他依然在为Dean没有早点告诉他爸爸说的话而生气，但他至少尝试着压制它。主要是因为他也看到这折磨了他哥哥多么久。“我只是想逃出去。”他重复。

“我知道这是自从Gordon的事之后第一次被绑。”Sam谨慎地开口。“你知道你不需要为他拿你当诱饵而难受，对吧？他是个好手，Dean。”

Dean对这个评价呲之以鼻。“本来不该发生的。不过有得必有失。”

Sam皱眉。他止不住感觉到自己忽视了什么，什么因素吧Gordon意外从本身只是平常的无数次被绑中的一次变成了让他割伤自己手腕的恶劣影响。

Dean不想告诉他是什么原因，然而，所以Sam只能暂时专注于他的手腕。

“我要把它们包扎起来，兄弟。”

“没那么夸张，”Dean说，试图把手抽走。

“没你个头。”Sam说，牢牢抓住一只，用绷带包住手腕，将他们固定好然后瞄准另一只手。“这是个问题。”他安静地说，手上功夫不停眼睛向上瞄了眼他哥。“如果被绑起会让你觉得如此害怕——”

“我没有‘害怕’，”Dean愤怒地说，但当Sam意味不明地直视他的眼睛，他叹了口气摇头。“Sam……这没什么大不了的，好吧？我没事。看到没？我好得很。”

这次到Sam摇头了。“那么你大概不会介意我们明天进行一点训练，把你小小地绑起来一下。”

如果他不是一直留心着的话，他也许就会错过了Dean身体一瞬间的紧绷。“没错我就是这个意思。”他轻声说。“Dean，我们的工作……我们不能忽略这个。”

动员Dean的职业操守有时是比打情感牌更成功的策略，因为Sam知道他哥是多么看重这分工作。如果有什么让他工作的能力折衷，Dean通常会感觉有义务将其解决。

从Sam看到Dean皱眉的方式看出这一点正在发挥效用。

“我不需要结绳结的练习，”Dean说，视线对上他的。“今晚的那次只是太紧而已。而且Gordon是个好手，你也说过了。但如果你觉得我们需要一点训练，我们就做点训练。”

“我担心的不是你解绳的能力。”Sam悄然。“是你在一开始对付你被绑起来的事实的能力。特别是当你不能立刻挣脱的时候，就像今天。那才是我觉得我们需要练习的。”他等待着，依然紧抓住Dean的手腕，即使绷带已经包扎好了。他们都知道他是对的；唯一的问题在于Dean愿不愿意承认而已。

过了好一会，Dean点头。“好吧，明天训练。好极了。”他把手从Sam的钳制里抽走站起身来。“我要洗个澡。”

Sam觉得暂时他已经逼得足够了，就由得他。他开始脱衣服准备自己睡觉，听着浴室的不断的水声，好奇Dean要花上多久才能从浴室里积攒回足够的能量再次面对他。为了不再为难他哥，他扭暗灯光爬到床上。他看到了太多Dean不寻常的一面，那天；黑暗也许能够帮助他的兄长重拾信心。

水流声终于停止了。感觉过了比平时都要久才听到浴室的门打开的声音，但最终Dean走近来，他的轮廓出现在门廊上直到他关上了灯。

有那么一刻，Sam以为Dean会拖久一点，找些借口翻翻他们的包，但让他松一口气的事，他哥哥只是走过房间溜进他身旁的床上。

“嘿，”Sam低喃，靠的近些。

“你也嘿，”Dean说。

Sam吻了他，比平常更加轻柔些，感觉Dean僵硬了一会然后放松下来，是他还在绷紧状态的明显标志。

逼得够了。Sam结束了这个吻靠到他哥身旁，一条手臂环过他的胸膛。“安。”

几分钟后Dean的身体在他的碰触之下放松下来。“安。”Dean说。

终于，Sam让睡意笼罩了自己。

~*~

“我早说过。”Dean说，把手铐丢在桌子上。“满意了没？”

Sam抿起嘴。他们到现在已经练习了好几个小时了，而无论Sam怎么把他绑起，Dean都不需要超过五到十分钟来逃脱。他是对的他的技巧并没有退步。

这让Sam想起他们长大的时候做的训练，他们的父亲站在他们面前掐着秒表让他们比赛谁能更快挣脱束缚。Sam总是很喜欢这一类的训练——喜欢和他哥哥竞争，在他们多多少少比较不相上下的领域。Dean那时就已经很快。

但是当时他会自我吹嘘，在每次比Sam先挣脱的时候耀武扬威，大笑着拿他开玩笑。而现在他反而开始怀念那些，Sam意识到。Dean在训练时严肃地比赛，争分夺秒。

好吧，这也在他的意料之中，毕竟。他并没有真的设想Dean会被这些小伎俩困住。Sam怀疑的只是他在被绑的状况下保持冷静的能力。

“好吧。”Sam说。“最后一项，那么。”

Dean烈士一样叹口气，但依然乖乖向Sam伸出手腕。

Sam拾起床上长长的绳索，小心地将其环在Dean受伤的手腕上，然后移到自己面前。他打了两个简单的结，然后退后一步。

Dean盯着他。“你是玩我呢，对吧？老兄，我睡着了都能把这解开。”

“我知道。”Sam冷静地说。“你不用五秒就能把它挣开，如果你想要的话。但我想知道的是你能坚持多久不去试着挣脱。”

Dean眯起眼。“为什么？”

“因为你不是每次都能立刻挣脱。”Sam说。“警察一直跟着我们的屁股后面——如果他们把你拷上了而你需要等待我的位置才能脱逃，你可以忍耐吗？如果一个像Gordon一样的好手再次抓住了你，你可以应付吗？”

“我当然可以，”Dean愤怒地说。“你——”

“那就让我看看。”Sam打断他。“证明一下。如果被绑起来根本不让你焦躁，那就坐下来放轻松。”

Dean向后靠着椅背，瞄向他。“多久？”

Sam耸肩。“知道我决定松开你。或者你无法忍受。”

“好。”Dean说，厌烦的语气。“老兄，这一定会无聊死。”

Sam笑了笑走过去坐在床头。

几分钟后，Dean已经开始坐立不安。“伙计，至少把电视打开或者什么。”

“警署可没有电视让你看。”Sam指出。

“起码比这样好，而且我还宁愿我在警署，至少还有趣点。”Dean说。

“忍着点吧。”Sam冷漠地说。

又静了一阵，接着。“真的，Sam，这真是狗屎。这真的很无聊你快把我逼疯了。”

“我不认为这是狗屎。”Sam说。“但如果你很无聊，你可以拿本杂志，如果你想要的话。你的束缚很松我觉得翻页也不会有问题。”但是那些动作会不断提醒他被绑起的手腕。

“我们不是应该做点更加重要的事？”Dean质问。“像是……查看一下我们的笔记看看有没有Ava的线索，之类的？”

“当然。”Sam简单地答应，抓了一堆的记录代替本身的杂志。“你手绑着也可以做。”他将它们放在Dean面前的桌子上，特意看了Dean的手一眼。“嗯，我很确定你可以翻页。”

“哦，我的……”Dean喃喃，但靠前去查看那些页码。Sam藏起一个笑，走到浴室的走廊。

走出Dean的视线。

其实很讨厌，不能看到Dean的脸，但Sam知道他的哥哥，能读懂他身体每一条曲线细小的反应，而这也是测试的另一部分。

他能看到Dean肩膀的紧绷。他的哥哥大张旗鼓地翻了一页，但他的动作比应有的笨拙，即使手被绑住了也一样。而且，Sam很确定Dean还没有读完整页。

Dean抬起头，环视一圈，往下回到纸上。又看上来。Sam等待着看了看表。

Dean放弃了。“Sam。”

Sam保持沉默，观察他哥哥的反应。

“Sam。”Dean再次叫道。他又环视周围，尽力回头看向身后。“Sam！这不好玩。”

不，Sam得承认。不好玩。Dean知道他没有离开房间，能够粗略地感觉到他所站的位置。但是被绑起干扰了他理性地思考的能力。把他逼到了边缘。

“Sam！”Dean挣脱了舒服，在Sam碰到他的时候几乎挑起。Sam用手紧紧抓住Dean的手腕，按制住Dean本能的猛烈动作，想要反抗他的压制。

“Dean，”Sam紧张地说。“Dean！如果你是这种反应，在我们的房间，在没有威胁的情况下，你怎么能指望你能在——”

“好吧，”Dean说，依然在试图挣脱。

“我是认真的，”Sam说，紧紧地抓着不放。“这是个问题。Dean，我们得——”

“我说了好吧！”Dean说，猛烈地挣扎着让他不得不将他们推到在床上。

他们扭打了好一阵，但Dean处于劣势而Sam几乎立刻制服了他，手掌依然紧紧抓住Dean的手腕。他们那样躺了一阵，然后紧绷感慢慢脱离了Dean的身体，他扭过头瞪着墙面。

Sam低下头蹭蹭Dean的脸颊——不是亲吻，只是汲取着亲近。他放松Dean手腕的钳制，但是没有完全松开他们。“Dean。”他柔声。

Dean叹气。“嗯。”

“我们要做点什么来解决这个，你知道的，对吧？”Sam说。

他感觉到Dean闭上眼睛时长长的睫毛在自己脸颊上扫过。感觉他哥的身体在他身下进一步放松下来。Dean甚至比Sam意识到的还要颤抖得厉害。“不是现在，可是。”

Dean发出一声大概表示同意的虚弱声响，没有再试图挣脱。

~*~

Sam以为Dean会试图逃掉，但他们花了一个早上调查Ava的失踪后，Dean自己提起了这壶茶。

“于是计划是怎样的，大学生？”

Sam再次暗自感谢Dean的职业操守。现在他被迫承认这的确是个问题，Dean决心解决它。即使Sam不认为他会喜欢他的方法。

“我想我们可以和昨天一样，”Sam漫不经心地提议。“看看我们能不能坚持久一点。”

Dean嚎叫。“就是这样？那就是你的计划？老兄你糟透了。”他没能完全掩饰声线里微小的动摇。

“暂时的计划就是这样，”Sam确认。他把最舒服的那张椅子拉到房间的中心，远离桌子，然后从包里抽出几条绳索。

Dean不情不愿地缩到椅子上。“这次连资料都没得看了？”

“从昨天来看有害无益，”Sam说。“我们可以试点别的。”他仔细检查Dean手腕上的绷带依然完整确保Dean能得到应有的保护，然后小心地把他的手腕绑到椅子上。

Dean已经开始用那种自控的方式呼吸，就像被巫师抓住那时让Sam感觉十分担心的方式。他得承认，这其实也不在意料之外：Sam特意选择了Gordon绑起Dean那次的姿势。虽然没有口塞，也没有绑住他的脚，但依然足以让Dean想起那时的情景，Sam很确定。

“来。”Sam说，基本完成。“不会太紧吧？”他再次检查了自己绑的结。它们不应该勒进Dean的肉里，但它们足够紧也绑得足够结实让Dean不能自己解开。

“没事。”Dean紧绷地说，甚至没有跟他扯皮。“开始吧。”

“如果你觉得它们变得太紧就告诉我。”Sam说，如果Dean总是想要挣脱就很可能把它们扯得过紧，而即使Sam认为那些绳结能够阻止绳子过大程度的伸缩，他也不能完全确定。而且，还有心理的方面。Sam预料到Dean会觉得那些绳子绑得越来越紧，即使它们其实纹丝不动。

他坐回去继续研究手上的资料。Dean立刻回头看他。

Sam这次完全待在了他哥哥的视线里，注意到Dean下巴绷紧的线条放松了些。“那么，你记得爸爸告诉过我们的那些逃脱的技巧？”

Dean小心地瞄了他一眼。“为什么这么问？”

Sam笑起来。“我只是想起那次他把我们拷在一起然后我们本应就那样度过整个周末的。”

Dean的谨慎慢慢化作一个微弱的笑。“伙计，你那个年龄还是个捣蛋鬼，我才不可能和你拷在一起过一个周末呢。”

“好像我很想似的。”Sam说。这是一段不错的记忆。Dean从来不会太公然反抗他们父亲的命令，但那次他们得到了一个共识。他们轮流撬手铐上的锁，然后在房子周围乱溜，在他父亲走进的时候缩回原位把背贴着一起。那个周末结束的时候，Sam只要两秒就可以把手铐撬开。而，现在回想起来，很可能这根本是他们老爸早有预谋的。

Sam和Dean对话了一会，然后一只手掌按住他后颈，轻柔地上下抚摸。Dean深吸一口气想要继续他们的对话，即使Sam能看到他哥哥身体的紧绷。

接着Sam缩起手，看着他哥哥定住了。

“我在这里。”Sam立刻说，结束了之前的对话。“我现在不会再触摸你了。但我依然就在你身后，你知道的。”

Dean没有答话，身体直直地挺着。

“告诉我，Dean。”Sam轻轻地说。“你不喜欢在人控制之下，但只要能看到我你的反应就好很多。告诉我原因。”

“Sam，”Dean说，几乎是恳求。

“是因为Gordon，对不对？”Sam说出自己的想法。“一定是，因为这是新的状况。你之前对被绑从来没有问题。所以到底发生了什么对你影响这么大，使你现在如此的厌恶？”

“Sam，不，”Dean说。“不要——”

“他把你绑起来塞住你的嘴；”Sam慢慢分析下去。“你很无助。然后我从后门走进来……”他停住。“你听到手榴弹落地的声音。爆炸声。”

Dean开始挣扎着拉扯他的束缚，呼吸粗重。Sam吞咽一下，但说下去，他知道这很重要。“你无法松开手脚来帮助我，不能拿掉嘴里的布条给我警告。你只能坐在那里听着。而由于我要把Gordon引过来，我没发出任何声音。你听不见我。你不能……”他再次咽了口气。“你不知道我是死是活。”

Dean从喉咙发出来的声音痛苦不堪，Sam立刻绕回他面前，俯下身看进他的眼睛。“我在这里！Dean，我在，我没事，好吗？看着我。”

Dean的眼睛缓缓睁大，呼吸急促。Sam保持着他们的对视让Dean上下扫视他，明显在安抚自己：Sam真的还在这里，完好无损。Sam的手温柔地抓住Dean的，阻止他的挣扎。

“Sam，”Dean说。“Sam，上帝——”

“我知道，”Sam说。“我在这里。”

“解开这些玩意儿，”Dean叫道。Sam能感觉到掌下的手的扭动。

“我说对了，是吧？”Sam坚持着。“你以为我死了。”

“对，该死——我不知道，我无法祖师，而我以为——操你，Sam，解开我！”

“不，”Sam说。

他看到Dean眼里闪过被背叛的火星然后开始奋力挣扎，马上发现这是个错误。

“Dean！Dean，我会解开你，我会的，我答应你，但给我几秒钟，好吧？我只是想这样跟你说说话。”他放开Dean的手转而用手掌按住他哥哥的胸膛，感觉他在掌下剧烈的急喘，心脏急速跳动。“Dean，看着我，我在这里，看到了吗？感觉到我的手吗？我没事，我就在这里。拜托，Dean。”

Dean的挣扎和缓下来，他瞪着Sam的身后，拒绝与他对视。Sam依然能感觉到他发疯似的心跳。

“我马上就解开你，”Sam再次许诺。“但是我们还要在这么做，你知道的，对吧？现在我们知道了问题的源头，我们可以尝试解决它，但那需要再次把你绑起来。”

“该死的，Sam，”Dean咒骂。“随便吧，现在解开我。”

“好吧，”Sam轻轻地说，开始解开绳索。他想要检查Dean的手腕，但绳子一松下来Dean立刻离开了椅子走到房间的另一头。Sam惊愕地意识到Dean正在确认，潜意识里，确认Sam不会阻挡他到门的道路。

他们需要解决这个，但Sam不想让他破坏他们之间的信任。

“嘿，”他说，努力不要让语气显得太软以免激怒Dean。“今天就到这里，好吧？让我看看你的手腕？”

“没事，”Dean简短地说。

“拜托？”Sam问道，尽力哀求着。

“别用你的狗狗眼，”Dean喃喃，但放弃地叹了口气伸出双手。

Sam仔细地检查，小心翼翼地不要抓得过紧，但也抓住机会重建他和他哥之间的联系。Dean忍受了几秒之后马上缩开了。

“我饿死了。出去看看有什么吃的吧。”

Sam怀疑Dean只是想要离开房间，在刚才的捆绑之后对这个空间产生了恐惧，但他可以接受。“当然，走吧。”

反正他也需要一点思考的空间。

“Sam，这个主意他妈的蠢透了。”

“为什么？”

“因为这根本没用！”Dean说。“你一次次把我绑起来然后我每次都控制不住自己。我们根本毫无进展。”

“你知道我们要帮你度过这关。”Sam说。“对于我们的工作来说这种恐惧太危险了。”

“‘这没用’哪个字你听不懂？”Dean厉声。Sam拿出绳子的动作总是让他像个炸弹一样。

“我这次想试点别的，实际上。”Sam暗暗地说。暗自里，他的心跳在加速：这是冒险，很大的险。但他是认真的——这是他们都无法承受的弱点。而即使Sam也很害怕要是有什么不测带来的后果，但如果能够帮助他的哥哥他愿意冒着个险。

他默默地看着Dean坐着的椅子。他不能说他很肯定，但这是解决问题的唯一方式。

椅子没有扶手，于是Sam小心地把Dean的手绑在他身体前方，注意不要让绳索在他已经绑好的绷带上勒得太紧。“好了吗？”他问。

“帅呆了，”Dean抱怨。

“很好。”Sam说，然后坐到他身上。

“老兄，怎么回——”Dean像只受惊的小鹿。

Sam用吻打断了他。

有几秒钟，Dean似乎太过惊讶不知道如何回应，但Sam瞄准了他的嘴唇，循序渐进地舔进Dean的嘴里，当Dean浑身一阵开始回应的时候贴着他的嘴微笑起来。

Sam一只手拂过Dean下巴的线条，另一只滑进他的头发，有一刻他感觉到Dean想要伸出手触摸他，却发现它们依然被绑在绳索里。这次他感觉到穿过Dean震惊完全比不上通过身体传递过来的满足。

“放松。”Sam开口，中断这个吻但只是退后一点以直视Dean的眼睛。“放松，没事的，我在这里。”

Dean瞪着他，呼吸显得比平常粗重。Sam不确定是因为被绑还是因为那个吻。“哦，你不是在做我想的——”

“我就是，”Sam坏笑着说，再次靠近吻住他。

这个吻比上次要漫长，而几秒后Sam感觉到Dean放松下来。他继续深入，希望能分散他哥的注意力让他忘记被绑起来的事实，或者至少给他一点乐趣来集中注意力。

某种程度上似乎有点效果，虽然当Sam几分钟后离开他的唇，Dean看起来比较像是被定住了或者轻度惊吓，而不是他所希望的快乐的晕眩。

Sam可以对付这个，不过。

“举起手臂。”他低喃，向后微倚留出空间让Dean这样做，在此同时下身微微摩擦对方。

Dean小心翼翼地看着他，但Sam摇动腰部的时候他倒吸一口冷气，手臂谨慎地抬高，而Sam微弯下腰让Dean的手臂环住他的脖子，捆住的手腕贴着他的后颈。手上的束缚迫使他们贴得更近而Sam为这个新的姿势而微笑起来。

“好多了。”他说，贴上来再次吻住Dean。

他能感觉到Dean的手指在他发间纠缠，温暖刺激着他的肉体让他充分感受着正在发生的一切：Dean是真的在接受他所做的而且真正地参与进来。风险依然存在一旦恐惧与快感间的平衡一被打破Dean也许又会再次迷失在恐惧中，一切可能都会功亏一篑，但是这是一个机会，Sam想。

而且，这比他在计划这一切的时候想象的要棒多了。

Sam把脑子里有的没的都放到一边，先集中精力在现在这个吻上。他也伸出一只抓住Dean的头发，顺势把Dean的头扭到更好的角度加深这个吻，另一只则滑到Dean的衬衫下面爱抚他的脊柱。

Dean在他的触碰下颤抖起来；Sam能感觉到他肌肉的紧张。他再次贴着他哥晃动起腰部，而Dean立刻发出一阵急喘，结束那个吻迎上他的动作。

“爽么？”Sam问。Dean总是那么不安；太多的你还好么，你确定吗，你能把握好吗会把他再次推向愤怒的边缘，Sam很确定。Dean也许并不能完全掌控当下的情况，但Sam信任他的哥哥知道自己能够承受的极限。

Dean的确犹豫了一会，久到Sam再次开始担心起来，但他终于发出一声感叹“嗯，”同时用他绑住的头发抓住Sam的脖颈将他拉近交换另一个吻：这次更加的热烈，更加刺激，Dean在他怀里颤抖着却依然将他拉得更近，紧紧地贴在他身上。

妈的。

Sam疯狂的吻着Dean，一只手抚摸着他的背，另一只滑到他胸前，摊平的手掌感受着Dean的心跳接着开始解他衬衫上的扣子。

好像有什么奇怪的感觉……明显是因为Dean无法伸手抚摸他的原因。通常，他们在做爱的时候几乎完全黏在对方身上，竞争一样地爱抚着对方。Dean现在放弃了——把控制权交给了他——天，那简直让Sam疯狂。

而即使双手被缚，Dean依然尽力地奉献着自己，而忽然他决定随着Sam的节奏。他的唇一路向下吮吻着Sam的下巴接着是他的咽喉。Sam头向后仰，寻找着呼吸，但被Dean的手臂阻止了往后的空间，粗糙的绳子摩擦着他敏感的皮肤。

Dean也许不能像Sam那样自由地抚摸他的兄弟，但是如果你以为这样他就不能让Sam一样的头晕目眩你就错了。“该死，”他轻叹，颤抖的手开始解开自己的纽扣。

“Sam，”Dean呢哪，呼吸又快又粗重。“该死，Sam——”

“我在，”Sam应道，手开始解开Dean的裤链。他还没有迷失到听不到Dean的声音，但是也差不多了。“有我在，Dean。”

“上帝，”Dean再次低喃，在Sam终于摸索到他的裤子里包裹住他阴茎时头向后抛发出一声窒息般的呻吟。

“哦天啊，”Sam再次迎上他的嘴唇。

Dean贴着他的唇发出低吟，在亲吻之间不断急喘。Sam的手包裹着他坚硬的性器，剧烈地上下套弄着。

“妈的。”Dean呻吟着，弓起身贴上他。Sam依然能感觉到他哥的颤抖，但他这次感打赌是因为情欲而不是恐惧。

“来，”Sam说，加快了手上的动作。“快，Dean。”他腾出一只手去捧住Dean的脸，再次狠狠地吻住他。

Dean剧烈地颤动着，喘息着，抽刺着。Sam捧住他的脸的手滑到他的背部，撑住他的下腰。

“Dean，”他在他哥的耳边呢喃。

Dean狠狠吸一口气，头向后仰，身体僵硬着。他的哥哥射出的瞬间连他也忍不住喘息，几乎也感受到那种激烈的颤栗。

“Dean，”他再次轻叹。“哦该死，Dean，我在这里。”他的手贴着他哥的背摩挲，让他放松下来。

他哥大口喘着气，头向前无力地靠着Sam的。

“妈的，”Sam再次破碎地轻叹。感觉到同样的高潮袭向自己，颤抖着去抓自己的性器。

“上帝啊，Sam，”Dean沙哑地低吟着。“拜托，我想抚摸你——”

“该死对极了，”Sam顺从了，伸手解开Dean缠在自己后颈的手腕。

他想Dean也许是命令他解开绳子的，但是他自己的不耐与情欲压倒了一切。然而，Dean只是用尴尬的只是用绑住的手包裹住Sam的阴茎。

“哦该死，”Sam呻吟，向下看去。这也许是他接受过最生涩的手淫了：Dean的活动范围十分受限，而他的手指也已经半麻木了，他能做的只是尽力把手指曲成筒状让Sam在里面冲刺。

Sam也许会迎来他有生以来最迅速的高潮。

“Sammy，”Dean在他的脸颊断续地喃喃。“该死，Sam。快。”

Sam用力在Dean的指间戳刺，盯着它们贴着他的性器，以及将其绑在一起的绳索。

“Dean，”他急喘。“Dean，我——”

“没关系，”Dean怪异地安抚着。“来吧，Sam。”

他的手指在Sam的阴茎周围收紧，轻柔地摩挲，而Sam最后一次挺腰然后呻吟着射出。

他向前瘫倒，虚软地把头颅靠在Dean的肩膀。Dean伸手抚摸他，奇怪的姿势，然后终于把手缩开。

他们沉默地坐了一会，直到Dean开口。“老兄。”

他的语气是那么厌恶Sam几乎立刻坐直了，半是害怕现在情欲褪去，Dean又在为他们做的胡思乱想。

“把绳子解开，恶心死了。”Dean说，手贴着Sam裸露的肚子磨蹭。

Sam把注意力转回绳子上，他也等承认他们挺恶心的，粘乎乎地沾满了精液。恶心，但是奇异的满足。

他决定不告诉Dean，可是，只是专注地解开绳结。他当然很乐意Dean被绑得久些，但即使他坚持在完事之后立刻解开绳子，他已经坚持得比他们之前的两次练习都要长。而且是在没有陷入惊恐的情况下，Sam打算把这看作一次胜利。

“好了，”他说，把最后一圈绳索松开然后丢到垃圾桶里，觉得它已经不能再用了。“你的手腕怎么样？”

“没事，”Dean说，在他身下不耐地扭动。“老兄，你真他妈重。”

Sam决定忽视这句挑衅。在他确认他的兄弟完好无缺之前他并不打算离开。他决心不要让Dean拉开距离假装什么都没发生过的主意得逞。“让我看看。”

Dean翻了个白眼，但让Sam抓住他的手腕仔细检查，发觉他已经比之前迅速得多。

看起来那些绷带的确有好好保护到Dean的手腕，Sam满意地留意到。也许还是留下了些瘀痕，但没有什么严重的。

他低下头对准Dean的嘴唇交换了一个短暂而激烈的吻，然后从他哥哥身上爬下来。“在这里等着，我想帮你重新包扎一下。”

然而，Dean已经站了起来，接着Sam转过身抓住Dean的手臂无视他轻微的抗议。Dean皱着眉把他甩开。“我能自己走到那个该死的浴室，Sam。”

Sam决定不要在同一天将他哥哥逼得太狠。“好吧，好的。”

Dean怀疑地扫了他一眼差异于他的顺从，但Sam大发慈悲地跟着他走进了浴室重新清洗与包扎他的手腕。

Dean没有避开。Sam很满意。

暂时来说。

~*~

“Dean？”

Sam转过头强迫自己张开眼，但他已经发觉Dean没有躺着他身边。浴室的水声让他放松了一些——他的哥哥没有跑得远远的，至少。该死，也许Dean根本没打算逃走。Dean比他早醒然后决定早起这种事根本就一次都不可能发生。

可能性极低，Sam承认，瞄了瞄自己的表，但也不是不可能。

他躺回床上让眼睛闭上。Dean总得从浴室出来的。

他并不意外Dean今天早上会故意疏远他。之前的那晚很……激烈。远远超出了Sam的预期。他以为——该死，他以为他能控制住。安抚Dean，哄他放松，确保他感觉到安全。可是，Sam发现自己陷入了混乱，急切。他不确定自己是否把他的兄长推进了更深的恐惧。

Sam试着找出一切开始失衡的那刻，急速地陷入失控。是在Dean说‘好’的那刻？还是当Sam结束那个吻向后推开看着兴奋起来的Dean，充满了情欲和恐惧的双眼？抑或是Dean头向后抛高潮的那刻，颤抖着却让Sam为所欲为？

是Dean用绑住的手包裹住Sam的阴茎的那刻？

该死。Sam可以感觉到自己开始为回忆中的场景硬起来。

然而他并不是故意让失态发展成这样的——不是为了他的情欲，或者为了自己泄欲。他做的一切都是为了Dean，为了Dean的恐惧，为了让快感和他们俩美好的记忆抵消几乎让Dean迷失的恐惧。他没有预料到这对他自己产生了如此大的影响，而他无法控制地为自己所做的感到愧疚。

水声停止的时候他立刻先把它们放到一边。

Dean又磨蹭了几分钟，扯了条毛巾包住头发，另外一条围在腰间。

“嘿。”Sam说，试着判断他哥哥的情绪。

“嘿，”Dean回答。他的声音听起来比平常要冷漠，但并没有Sam害怕的那么疏远。

Sam看着他哥哥穿衣服，留意着他也许会因为手腕疼痛而作出的小动作，或者奇怪的姿势：他们之前的晚上并不温柔，他内疚地想。但Dean的动作看起来与往常一样流利，即便他一次也没有向Sam的方向看过。

“你洗澡的时候我出去买点早餐，”Dean说，把Sam惊出他的白日梦。

那么Dean依然是在疏远他，结果。

“如果你愿意等十分钟，我就可以一起去了，”Sam尽量随便地说着。“出去迟点也好？”

Dean犹豫了一阵，但是，“行，”同样的漫不经心。Sam本来真的准备松一口气，如果Dean没有看了看床然后似乎是拒绝坐的离他那么近，然后又瞄了瞄桌旁的椅子明显是认出了前一晚的那张，接着决定把包扔到他们中间避免和他坐在一起。

哦很好，一个平常的温家的早上。

Sam决定帮他哥放松一下——正是他昨晚没做到的，头脑里有一个小小的声音响起——然后走向了浴室。

好吧，也许他行动的有点太快对Dean来说太重了。Sam只是需要重组一下，先后退一步，这样而已。以及这次试着好好控制一下自己。

~*~

Dean一整天都在隐约地避开他。他还没有到直接无视Sam的存在的程度——Sam不由得怀疑他到底做了什么如果Sam留给他的记忆是如此的不爽——但他几乎避开所有的碰触，极其的安静并且比平时更加无理取闹。

Sam真是受够了。

但是，他还是忍了下来，决定今天不要再惹Dean了。Dean看起来逐渐放松了些，至少他晚上爬上床躺到他身旁，尽管比平常要晚。接下来的那天Dean表现得更加接近平常，似乎装作什么都没发生过让他松了大气。Sam几乎为自己马上就要让他失望而愧疚起来。

如果他觉得Dean的恐惧症神奇地消失了，痊愈了，他也许会就这么下去。但他一刻也没那么想过，也不真的认为Dean会这么想。于是Sam会继续逼迫他，只是这次用稍微不那么……强暴的方式。更多地在Dean的安全区域里。

Dean把车子停回停车场。那时刚入夜，太阳还在地平线上挂着。Sam总觉得莫名沮丧：他们一天都在和Ava的朋友谈话希望能找到点线索，但是完全没有任何结果。

等到Dean把Impala停到他们家门口，他糟糕的情绪开始变成紧张。Sam一只手伸进口袋抓紧藏着的手铐。就是现在。

Dean关上引擎。他还没来得及发觉发生了什么立刻缩开手，Sam就用一边手铐扣住了他的右腕，另一头扣在方向盘上。

“你他妈的干嘛？！”Dean质问，手腕挣扎了一会，Sam以为他哥会给他一拳头，但他不在一个适合的角度。“你娘的在玩什么把戏，Sam？！”

“我没在玩。”Sam说，尽量把声音控制得平稳。“这不是游戏，Dean。你知道我在做什么、”

“老兄，我们做过了！”Dean抱怨。“我熬过来了而且我……我没事，对吧？为什么——”

“你刚刚的反应，Dean，你真的坐在这告诉我你已经克服了？”Sam冷静地问。

Dean瞪着他。“自己的弟弟忽然把你拷在方向盘上搁着谁都会特么的生气吧。”

Sam耸肩。“但是他们不会吓坏。”

“我没有吓坏！！”Dean叫道。

Sam若有所指地挑起一条眉毛。“也许你还能哼点小调对吧。”

“哦你个该死的，”Dean抱怨，但Sam看得出来他在强迫自己镇定下来。

“放轻松，”Sam舒缓地说。“我们在你的宝贝里。没有其他人。一切都很正常。”

“对，一切都帅呆了，”Dean低咒，但不知觉间他已经没有开始那么焦躁。

他们沉默地坐了几分钟，Sam一直等着Dean放松下来，直到Dean打破了沉默。“我们快点解决这个，如果你那么坚持的话，Sam。做点什么。”

Sam笑了。“好吧。手淫吧，Dean。”

Dean瞪着他。“什么？”

“我想要你抚摸你自己，”Sam再次开口。他能听到自己的声音比想象中还要低沉。“我要你坐在这里，安全地在你的车子里，然后就这样让自己高潮，Dean。”

Dean摇了摇头，比起拒绝更像是不可置信，Sam希望是。“这真是一团糟。你糟糕透了，Sam。怎么回事？”

“那里糟了？”Sam问。

Dean再次摇头。“老兄——我无法做到。我真的不想打破你的幻想，但是被手铐拷着真他妈的真不是我的菜。”

“我觉得你那晚还好，”Sam说，把声音沉得更低。“而我不记得你什么时候是没有性趣的。”

“对，好吧，我也会的，”Dean别扭地回答。

“和我不会。”Sam说。他侧过身，折起一条腿，手臂靠在靠背上方。贴得更近些，胸膛几乎蹭着Dean受困的手臂。“而且，我也能肯定在这辆车里不会。”

他知道Dean并不是他表现的这么毫不动摇：他的呼吸开始急促，手指握紧方向盘。Dean没有挣扎着要逃脱，而Sam怀疑他的肾上腺素从被铐住的恐惧已经变成了那晚的情欲。

而且他关于Impala的说法也是无疑的。Dean爱他的车，如果没错的话，大概没什么比在里面做爱更让他兴奋的了。

即使Sam还在看着，Dean也向下滑了一点，背部靠向椅子的皮面。他双唇微张安静地呼气，而Sam决定不再约束自己，俯身去吻住他的兄长，安抚他，无言地保证着Dean并不孤单。

好久他才不忍地退后，以免这次要把注意力集中在Dean身上的决心消退。即使Dean猛地睁开的眼以及追随着Sam的唇都暗示着他也想要更多。

“Dean。”Sam呢哪。

Dean低吟着。“天，Sam。好吧，怎样都好，至少——至少说说话或者什么，好吧？”

Sam缓慢地勾起嘴角。“你想我哄着你熬过去？我可以做到。手给我往下探，Dean——隔着裤子包裹住，慢慢地好好揉搓。”

“该死，”Dean轻声咒骂，但听从了。Sam能感觉到自己的呼吸因为眼前的情景而加速。他的哥哥向前滑的更低，头靠在椅背上。

“很好，”Sam说，被迫清清喉咙。“好的。现在拉开拉链掏出你的阴茎。”

Dean跟随着他的指示，笨拙地用左手解开扣子和拉链。他让性器从裤子里露出来，而Sam要屏住呼吸看着Dean用手握住它。

Dean也深吸口气颤抖地呼气开始上下套弄，没有等待Sam的下个命令，他的动作由于不习惯的手而有些笨拙，Sam可以看到微微的抖动。

“就是这样，”Sam说，困难地吞咽。“慢慢来放轻松。别急。”

他能看到Dean同时吞咽了一下喉头的滑动，但他放慢速度，动作逐渐流畅起来。

Sam看着他，一动不动。天啊，Dean这个样子是那么美好：低陷在他的座位上，头向后仰露出脆弱的咽喉，依然衣衫齐整，甚至还穿着他的皮衣。右手向外伸出，拷在方向盘上，手指紧握住盘边。Sam选择了Dean的右手只是因为那是最靠近也是最容易的，但现在他发现了更多的好处：这大概是阻止他爬到Dean的大腿上的唯一阻碍了。

但这次不是关于他这是为了Dean。Sam这次会完全集中在他的哥哥身上。而Dean也，无论是多么间接地，要求他哄着他熬过这一关。这不会很容易——Sam在做爱的时候比起说更偏向做，特别是和Dean，他总是对于他们的关系十分别扭。但也许Dean需要这样的接触，由于Sam无法触碰他，而Sam会试着给他这个，知道手铐把Dean逼上了边缘。

“很好，”他说。“慢慢地，顺着这种感觉，让它硬起来。”

Dean颤抖地吐气，手慢慢地在他硬起的阴茎上移动。他已经几乎完全硬了，Sam想。他几乎能感觉到Dean的性器在他手里的重量，紧握住的时候它会怎样地抽动，如果Sam靠过去用手包裹住它Dean会如何弓起身发出甜美的喘息。

但他没有。这很重要，他提醒自己。

“抚摸头部，”他说，湿润一下嘴唇。“轻点，按摩一阵。”

他能看到Dean照做的时候震颤的感觉穿透他哥哥的身体，肌肉绷紧，但他听从Sam的话保持轻柔，然后重新握住柱身。

“哦，天，”Sam不能自已。“Dean，上帝，你看起来……”

Dean发出一声颤抖的呻吟，加快了手上的速度。他的眼睛像蝶翼一样闭起。“Sam……”

“就是这样，”Sam喃喃。“天啊，Dean，你不知道我现在有多想抚摸你，想靠过去用手包住你的阴茎——”

“操，”Dean的声音干涩而紧绷。“Sam，求你，天啊——”

“来，”Sam鼓励他。“没事的，Dean，射出来，我在这里。”他无法抑制地靠近些，胸膛贴着Dean伸出的右臂，看着Dean紧握方向盘的手指，手铐在Dean动作的时候叮当作响。

Dean的头不停两边摇动着，而Sam再也无法控制住自己，靠前去亲吻他的哥哥，热烈而窒息地，给予他肯定。

他迫使自己后退，即使Dean的喘息和他离开是几近呜咽的悲鸣几乎摧毁他的意志。

“来吧，”他只是再次低语。“现在加快速度，用力。你一定快要……”

“Sam，我要——”Dean几乎是在乞求。

Sam微侧过头看着Dean左手笨拙的动作。即使他们的左手都不如右手灵活，但他们受过训左手至少开枪完全没有问题，或者撬开手铐，或者写点简明易懂的纸条虽然字肯定不会很漂亮。Sam并不怀疑Dean也一定用过他的左手来自慰——不是因为好奇，就是因为右手断了或者受伤。他很相信Dean可以让自己高潮。

而如果不能，Sam很乐意施以援手。

“上帝，你应该看看你自己，”他发现自己再次开口。也许他之前从来不是那个在做爱的时候和Dean说话的人，但他现在开始感受到这种感染力，Dean听着他的话语时紧咬的唇，在座位上扭动的臀。

“脖子都红了，”Sam低喃，让嘴里说出的词句更加轻松。“让我想把你的皮衣扯下来，解开你的衬衫，看看潮红都能蔓延到哪里。一直沿着吻下去，啃咬你的皮肤直到它不能变得再红——”

Dean大声呻吟着，而Sam担忧地瞄了瞄后视镜，忽然才意识到他们的位置想起他们在公众地方，担心也许有人走过会看见他们，或者听见Dean的呻吟而走过来查看。

紧接着他就马上忘光了，因为现在要停止也已经太迟。Dean在他身旁弓起背，呼吸声急促而猛烈，在他的手里冲刺。

“天，”Sam重复，愣愣地摇头。“对，就是那样。天，我想抚摸你，Dean——想舔你的龟头，抚摸你的阴囊，感受它们收紧——”

他停下来低吟一声，看着Dean的手回应般向下握住他的阴囊然后再次回到阴茎上。“上帝，Dean，”Sam喜气，意识到自己不自觉地靠近，一只手按住自己肿起的坚挺，不自觉地按压。操，不是说了这都是为了Dean吗？

“Sam，”Dean呻吟，窒息般急喘着，对着自己的手搅动臀部。“Sam，求你，求你——”

Sam迫使自己把手从性器上移开，伸手触碰Dean抓着方向盘用力的发白的手。他握住它，然后手指滑向手铐。这才是这一切的意义所在，他提醒自己。而也许Dean也被提醒到了——想到这快感是与此有关。

Sam碰到Dean的手时他猛地抽气，眼睛快速睁开，想要把手拉离方向盘，仿佛是想要逃离，但手铐阻止了他的动作。

“放松，我在这里。”Sam说，抓住Dean的右手十指紧扣，摸索着强调着，“你没事，Dean，你很好，来——”

Dean的手指在他的旁边收紧，几乎是急切地抓住，但Sam几乎是松一口气地意识到他的左手并没有停下。Dean的眼睛定定地看着前方，急促地汲取空气。Sam对上他的视线，用目光注入尽可能多的安抚，即使他怀疑过多的热意会把它们覆盖，因为天啊，Dean看起来如此美丽。

“我在，”他说，再次摸索Dean的手。“我在这里，Dean，来，为了我射出来。”

Dean哭叫出声，眼睛紧紧闭起头向后抛背弓成一个完美的弧度。Sam看着Dean高潮的连呻吟一声，左手握住的阴茎抽搐几下前液沾满了他的衬衫。Dean的右手依然绝望地紧抓住Sam的，拉扯着上面的束缚，即使Sam几乎能确信这次是因为对快感的而不是逃离的渴求。

“操，Dean，”Sam低吟，空余的左手下探拉开拉链抓住自己几乎是疼痛的性器。他本来打算把Dean单独留在车里，看Dean在快感的余韵中能否于手铐和平相处得久些，但现在那些想法已经完全被忘诸脑后。

他热切地握住自己的阴茎，没有时间寻找舒适的姿势，也顾不上是不习惯的左手。他的右手当然会方便得多，但是他不想松开Dean的手，至少不会在在他的哥哥还瘫在座位上，头向后抛，全身通红筋疲力尽美丽得让Sam无法忍受的时候。

Dean的眼睛张开一点看向他，而Sam无法抑制看到他眼里的热意时发出的一身呜咽。他更用力地套弄自己，就要到了，然后紧闭双眼全身并进，无法再承受Dean热切的视线。

一阵卡拉的声音，在Sam意识到什么睁开眼之前，他们纠缠住的右手贴上了他的阴囊，温热的触感包裹了他的性器，高潮来临得如此猛烈他觉得自己也许会就这样晕倒。

他没有，没有完全地，但当他的意识足够清醒地再次观察周边情况的时候，他发现他仰躺在副座的门上，依然半扭着身坐在前座。Dean的手指依然缠着他的，给他的阴囊制造着小小的直接传到脊柱的刺激，Sam微弱地呻吟一声，还无法组织出语言。

“嗯，”Dean应道。

一阵冰冷的触感贴上他的大腿，他向下看去，发现手铐依然扣在Dean的手腕上。另一头，本应扣在方向盘上的，现在却松开了躺着他们直接的座椅上。

Dean注意到他的目光。“老兄，你正要射在我的车上。你觉得我会就那样坐着任你享受？”

Sam轻轻笑起来。“哦，对，我懂了。即使你刚刚就那么做了？”

“我才没有。”Dean说，好像被刚刚的说法冒犯了一样。“我让你射在我的衬衫上了，这该死的可是个技术活，要长久的练习，我会教你的。”

Sam哼了声摇摇头。“为什么我一点都不惊讶？”

“熟能生巧，Sammy。”Dean自满地说着，一点不害臊。

Sam低头看看依然扣在Dean的手腕上的的手铐，想到Dean居然撬开了扣在方向盘的那边，而不是他手腕这边。

“对，”他同意，感觉到嘴角无法抑制的上扬。“的确。”

Dean几乎是谨慎地看向他，然后终于抽走了他的右手，松开Sam的手指。Sam立刻怀念起她们在他阴囊上的触感，但迫使自己拉上拉链看着Dean撬开手上的手铐。

当Sam看起来足够正常可以走回他们的房间，Dean整理好自己，拉扯着查看自己一塌糊涂的衬衫。他瞄了Sam一眼。“这次绝对应该是你跑洗衣房了，老兄。”

Sam忍不住大笑。“好，听起来挺公平的。”

直到离开车快步走回旅馆他都一直笑着。如果这就是Dean索要的所有补偿的话，他的哥哥大概要接受更多Sam的‘练习’了。

~*~

从那以后，Sam开始对自己的策略感觉良好起来。Dean也许离主动要求Sam绑住他什么的还很远，但他们之间的关系比这一阵子都放松了许多。Sam并不打算停止帮助他，但他也没有准备放弃关于Ava的调查，但他的确感觉他和Dean可以进入下一步了。当Ellen打过来让他们去调查一个Connecticut的连环谋杀案的时候，他叫她把详情发过来。

旧式风格的旅馆，比他们住过最荒唐的旅馆还要奇怪。Dean在其中一张床上坐下的时候床垫立刻发出令人担心的噶吱声，足够让Sam承认进一步的‘练习’至少要等到他们离开这里了。另外，工作中做那种事大概不是一个好主意。特别是这种工作。

不过结果是，Sam的脑子里根本就顾不上做爱和他们的‘练习’，他无能为力地看着人们不断在旅馆里死去。他无法说服自己不是每个人都能被拯救，再也不是。

某种程度上从Dean身上汲取的承诺安抚了他，对宾馆的情况都掌握得差不多的时候Sam感觉回暖了一些。然而，他无法忽略Dean紧闭的嘴唇，那天的接下来他们都陷入了沉默。当深夜他们住进一下旅店，只看了一眼Dean冷漠的脸Sam就决定他要采取行动。

第二天早上他装睡听着Dean的呼吸，安稳顺畅就如只有他装睡的时候会发出的那样。

这一切真操蛋。

他翻过身，手向Dean伸去，对方僵硬了一阵然后转过头看他。他们的吻粘腻而几近痴狂，Dean的手指扣得Sam的背脊生痛。Sam把他按在床单上再次吻上，强硬而控制性地，直到Dean停下来咬着他的唇发出一声模糊的低吟。Sam退开脱掉睡衣，愣愣地看着Dean在他身下伸展开的身体。

他想象着他哥哥双手被衬衫绑着的样子。他可以看到那个画面，Dean手臂上的肌肉隆起，双唇微张无声地呻吟。

Dean一定看到了他眼里的什么，因为他抱着他们转了个身以骑在Sam的身上摇了摇头，面无笑容地对上Sam受惊的目光。

“不。”他坚决地说。“不可能，Sam，想都别想。”

“我只是——”Sam开口。

“我说不。”Dean果断地重复，再次吻上他，热烈而让人分心。

然而在稍后洗澡的时候，Sam回想那一刻以及Dean态度改变的原因。在Impala那次，Dean持有更加开发的态度至少让他尝试他的计划，但这次他甚至在Sam有机会提议之前就驳回。

Sam知道他所作出的承诺会造成改变，即使对其原因他也只能猜测而已。他想一定是被绑住的那种无助感——对现在的Dean来说太无法承受。

他得这么相信，因为否则后果——他也许会失去他哥哥的信任——不是他可以承受的。

他有些发愣地关掉花洒伸手去够浴巾。Dean会跟上来的，他很确定。那个承诺就是一个避难所，而他也知道他的哥哥为了防止情况进一步变坏会作出一切可能的努力。他只是……需要知道那个承诺的效力还在，那样他就能停止担心事情发生什么差错。如果幸运的话，Dean也可以安心下来。

Sam暂时可以让一切告一段落，但鉴于他们的进度，他并不相信Dean已经克服了他的恐惧。他会给他时间。毕竟，他们还有任务在身。

但在那之后……

~*~

Sam在那个任务完成之后想刻意提起这件事的。但他又并不希望以此作为出发点。

他们都因为整日整夜的驾驶而疲惫不堪，除了交换位置就没有停过，直到他们终于觉得这样开下去实在太危险才决定随便停在什么地方睡个觉。现在对他们来说什么路边的，随便叫什么名字的旅店已经不在话下，而Sam已经累到了不知道自己能不能睡着的程度。

像那样，他的脑海里还盘旋着几件事。比如他们屁股后面的FBI。上帝。

Dean像个火柴人一样走进房间，伴着呼吸含糊地哼着什么。这让Sam头都痛起来，但他甚至都不能确定Dean有没意识到自己这样的状态，而如果这有助于Dean改善他现在糟透了的状态的话，Sam会尽他所能地容忍的。

该死，他也差不多到极限了，就差那么一点。一点点。

Dean是对的，他们糟透了。

“妈的，”Dean更大声地咒骂，这次Sam抬起了头。

“Dean，”他困倦地开口。“拜托，老兄，要是我们天黑又要启程的话就抓紧时间睡觉。”

Dean又低咒了几声，但大步走到床边开始脱衣服。

Sam迫使他无力的四肢接受大脑的命令，尽量脱掉几件衣服，然后缩到床上。一分钟后，Dean蜷缩到了他身边。

他们沉默地躺了很久，无论是因为睡着了还是陷入沉思。Sam无法停止思考刚刚有多么险，他们错误的决定后果多么严重以及他们之间还能变得有多糟糕。FBI差点就抓住了他们。

这那么的重要Sam几乎无法想象。他的头脑迷迷糊糊地只能半疯狂地聚焦在对现在接近荒谬的情形的担心，比如FBI会不会相信那个女人告诉他们她并没有双胞胎妹妹，那些彪形大汉有没从束缚中逃出或者在他们还没睡醒就被抓到。

比如要是Henriksen把他们铐住抓进牢里Dean能否应付。

也许比起对他们生命及自由的担忧这还是小事，但Sam意识到他们始终需要做点什么。不是现在，不是在他们如此需要睡眠的时候，但尽快。

“等我们到了Providence，”他忽然开口，声音很轻但在寂静中非常清楚。“我们要继续练习了。”

过来一阵才传来Dean的回应。“我们不能让他们抓住，Sam。”

“我们需要练习，”Sam坚定地重复，闭上嘴以防他的担忧及害怕相竞涌出。

又是一阵沉默，然后是一声叹息，Dean靠得更近，一条手臂环住Sam的腰，手掌贴着他的背。

“好吧，”Dean轻轻地说。

Sam感觉到紧张慢慢减轻。他把头贴着他哥哥的脖子，终于滑进梦乡。

~*~

到了Providence，Rhode岛，他们太全神贯注在那几起神秘的谋杀以及假天使上，让Sam无法坚持要练习。

等一切都解决得差不多——起码Sam觉得对于这案子已经差不多了，因为看着Dean罕见的动摇他觉得自己已经没有精力分到哪里去——他们决定待多一晚来补眠，然后纠缠着躺到了一张床上。

当Sam醒来的时候，金红色的阳光从窗外透过来，他眼角的余光瞄到手表，肯定已经到了黄昏，Sam趁机开始仔细地观察Dean：散布在他鼻子和双颊的雀斑，下颚的形状，嘴唇的弧度。他咬着下唇时留下的凹痕。

外面响起一阵警铃，Sam立刻绷直了，瞪着窗户，一只手摸向床边柜面的枪，但警车并没有减慢速度然后渐渐退出了他们的听觉范围。他慢慢放松下来，但Sam发现很难完全地回到之前的状态。他陷入了焦虑和不安，有点幽闭恐惧症。

他之前想到过Dean，几乎是恳求他让他立刻房间和他一起调查，他不知道要是他独自离开了房间他的兄长会如何反应。Dean依然不愿意让他离开他的视线，即使他表现的不再那么明显，知道Sam完全可以独自一个人干活不需要他的照顾……Sam其实挺惊讶他回来的时候房间还没有倒。他以为Dean会像只被锁在笼中的动物一样各种炸毛，这已经是最好的情况。被困在房间里就是一种监禁，几乎就像被绑住一样，而Sam觉得Dean可以独自忍受这么久是个好消息。

他还记得Dean躺着震动着的床上的场景，忽然感觉一阵热意奔涌而上。好吧，至少Dean找到了……分散注意力的方法。也许他们的练习课教会了他快感以及美好的回忆是有力的武器。

“我知道我很好看，”Dean一动不动地喃喃。“但你开始有点吓人了，伙计。”

Sam笑起来。他应该注意到Dean已经醒了。他俯下身亲吻他的哥哥，一开始是短促地，逐渐缠绵起来。

Dean把手滑到Sam的腰部然后是背脊，往上，拉扯他的头发。Sam让自己沉浸了一阵，然后抬起自己的手在Dean的手腕收紧，把它们推到枕头上，在Dean的头上方。

Dean结束了这个问盯着他，呼吸开始加重，而Sam能感觉到他肌肉开始紧张。

“练习？”Sam轻柔地问，确保Dean记得他们之前的对话，没有决定退缩。

Dean双唇抿起，但他点点头，Sam能感觉到他有意识地迫使自己的肌肉放松。

Sam把唇贴着Dean的掠取一个短促的吻，然后迫使自己直起身。“躺着。”

他拉过他们的包扯出一段绳子。当他回到床上，Dean老老实实躺着原地的场景一下夺去了他的呼吸，他的手高举在头上，就如以前对他们父亲的命令一样的服从。

Sam抓住Dean的手腕弯下身仔细地绑好绳子。这次，他确保绑得足够紧让Dean无法轻易逃离。同时，他也觉得在床上会安全些，虽然床头光滑的木板并不是太方便。

Dean正盯着天花板，呼吸被控制得不自然地均匀。

Sam摇了摇唇。该死。这不是他想要的，Dean无助地躺着只是接受。这应该是为了让Dean找回力量，而不是他竟敢去命令他的哥哥。

他知道基于深深的信任Dean才会那么躺着让Sam绑住他，而如果他之前还不清楚的话，从Sam在他那里得到那个承诺之后Dean便拒绝练习就更加一目了然。对Dean来说让他做这些是一个很大的进步，而Sam只希望他有什么方法可以回报这种信任。

好吧，他不能只是绑着Dean。但他可以尝试让这一切对他而言变成好的经历。以及，也许更重要的是，他可以试着让Dean感觉不那么无助。

他一只手顺着Dean的手臂滑下来，长而缓慢的爱抚，然后用唇追随手指的路线，稀疏地散布着，张开嘴亲吻上面的疤痕和雀斑，吸吮他哥哥手肘柔软的弓角。

接着他从Dean身上滑下来躺着一旁，用手撑着头，接近但不至于碰触。

他想到在Impala那次，Dean被拷在方向盘上，跟随着Sam的指示，被动地直到他无法控制，接着直到Sam脱离控制。Sam可以看到Dean至今以来的努力——心理上尽快地把自己从现实情景中抽离，逃避被捆绑给他带来的感受。

而虽然Sam无法否认这的确有点诱惑——好吧，不只是‘点’——把Dean绑着任他宰割……但Dean不是这样的。他们不是这样的。

一分钟后，Dean转过头微微瞄向他。“嗯，Sam？”

“嗯？”Sam回应。

“你在等什么么？”Dean问，语气有点似乎被激怒了。还伴着一点恐惧，Sam想。

“我等着你告诉我怎么做，”Sam说。

他看着Dean的眼睛睁大了一会，然后眯起。“告诉你怎么做？”

Sam点头。“告诉我你想我做什么，然后我就会做。”

Dean瞪了他好一会，Sam开始担心他会直接叫他解开他。

然而，Dean只是吞咽一下然后问。“你有硬币么？”

他们眼瞪眼好一会Sam才听懂他哥哥要的是什么。然后一个硬币掉落的声音——可以这么说——然后他仰头大笑起来。

“好吧，是你问的嘛，”Dean说着，嘴唇顽皮地扭着，而当Sam把脸埋到Dean的胸膛，不可自制地大笑着，他能感觉到Dean强忍住笑时肌肉的颤动。

终于，Sam再次抬起头，觉得片刻之前的担心消失无踪。Dean正看着他，眼睛里带着那种“哦你知道你也爱死了”的笑，而Sam也承认，爱死了他这你绝对制服不了的很劲。

“口袋里还有些。”Sam说着，从床上爬下去摸他的裤子。

“我就知道你背着我藏着，婊子。”Dean得意洋洋地说。

“我只是觉得如果我给了你我们就不用干活了。”Sam酸酸地回应。

“你是妒忌。”Dean沾沾自喜地说，看着Sam把几个硬币放进魔法手指的一旁。

“对，对。”Sam说。“好吧硬币。下一步呢？”

“放进去。”Dean说，笑容狡猾地暗示着什么。

Sam回头瞄他一眼抬了抬眉毛。“放进哪里？你的指令要精确点才行，Dean。”

“把硬币放进机器里，”Dean说，好像接受了什么挑战一样。“然后过来吻我。”

Sam听足指示，一只手抵住床面维持平衡感觉他在他身下忽然活起来。片刻之后他适应了点，向他哥哥俯下身双唇相接，就像Dean让他做的那样。

他让Dean掌握着那个吻控制它的节奏，跟随他的暗示。当Dean终于退开，Sam睁开眼睛看着他。

那么一刻，Dean似乎在等Sam接过主动权。然后他皱起眉，一副惊讶的神情。“你是认真的。”他说。

“当然，”Sam回答。

“你。世界第一控制狂。”

Sam感觉自己的眉毛上竖。“我不是控制狂。”

“你一直都是。”Dean语气坚定。“即使这整件事之前，即使在你还是小孩的时候。”

“那就当作一个挑战。”Sam开口，把语气里的不耐和挫败压下。“我控制住我的控制狂天性做你要我做的任何事。只要不离开这张床，”他连忙添加限制，看到Dean眼里一闪而过的光。“别叫我去给你洗车。”

“该死，”Dean喃喃。

“不过你一定要准确地告诉我你想我做什么，怎么做，”Sam继续。“详细地，成交？”

“成交，”Dean终于同意，停了一阵，仿佛是在思考。“嗯。吻我的脖子？”他的声音有点点不确定。

“准确地说脖子的哪里？怎么吻？”Sam指导他。

“左边一点然后……你的嘴张开点，”Dean说。他脸有点红，Sam发现很难抑制住嘴边的笑容。如果他知道这样就能让Dean难为情的话，他早几百年就这么干了。

他一路亲吻到Dean脖子的左侧，就如指示的一样，嘴唇微微张开让Dean感觉到贴着皮肤的湿意。

“抚摸我，”Dean的声音有点嘶哑。“我……手抚摸我的胸。”

更详细一点的话会更好，但至少Dean说出了自己的要求，在没有任何引导的情况下。Sam这次决定放过他，伸手缓慢地敷上他哥哥的胸膛，往下滑。

他知道在这种情况下Dean比任何人都更难放松。他们双方都知道直接做比转化为语言容易得多。Sam觉得也大概是由于他们是兄弟，或者也许只是他们常年累月养成的习惯。

“说话，Dean。”他轻柔地说。

“上帝，”Dean低喃。“我想——我想你吻我的胸，Sam。也许——也许用一点牙齿，只是一点？还有我的乳头？”

Dean的声音中半是疑问的语气让Sam燃起强烈的保护欲，他立刻低下头，唇贴在Dean的胸膛，在皮肤上印下滚烫的痕迹。他啃咬着那里的皮肉，用舌头舔过去，细细辨认Dean的味道的同时抚平刚才的刺痛。Dean的味道……与他自己几乎是荒谬地相似，火热的皮肤以及Sam舌苔下汗水的味道，而耶稣在上，Sam渴求着这一切。

他舔上Dean的乳头，听见他哥低咒知道如果他的手没有被绑住的话一定在拉扯他的头发。

“妈的，”Dean激动地咒骂。“我——天啊，Sammy。往下，吻我的腹部，求你，天——”

无论他接下来想说的是什么都被Sam一路吸吮下他的腹部时的呻吟所打断，双唇之间他能感觉到肌肉的跳动。感觉到Dean的身体弓起，放松或紧绷，夹在床的震动以及Sam双唇的灼热之间。

Sam吻得更低，交错地流连在Dean的腹部。控制住自己是那么困难，要听着Dean说出他想要的，要控制住自己不要把舌头伸进Dean的肚脐，不要一路向下，但这比他想象的还要火辣。

“Sam……”Dean半是呻吟地开口。

“告诉我你想要什么。”Sam提醒他。他向上看，感受到Dean眼里的窒息：渴求，快感以及逼到极限的恐惧。

“我的髋骨，”Dean吐出一个个词。“然后大腿，哦天，Sam——”

Sam决定不再坚持让Dean确切地说出要他怎样抚摸他；他就假设Dean想要他的嘴一直贴着他身上直到他否认为止。

Dean的腰部在他唇间坚实而光滑，他用舌头轻轻舔一下，转一个角度舔另一下。Dean呻吟着，把头极力后仰，身体弓成一个美丽的弧度让Sam吮吸之间的皮肤。

他再次低下头在Dean左边的髋骨下沿吮出一个印痕，欣赏着盛放的紫红，然后一路向下吻到他哥的大腿，轻快的吻散步在上面尖利的伤痕上。

Dean的大腿张开着，比起有意识的选择更像是一种本能，让Sam在它们之间自由移动。Sam一趴下来哇哦，这样的姿势躺着让他的阴茎首次和震动的床紧紧贴合在一起。好吧，上帝，他终于懂得为什么Dean那么喜欢那玩意儿了。

Dean的阴茎在他面前变得坚硬起来，而Sam露出一个笑，深吸口气镇定下来。他要等Dean的指令。他往上瞄，Dean发红的皮肤尽收眼底，享受着他不稳的呼吸，Dean眼里对Sam而言罕见的迷离神情：一个放开了对自己以及对自己反应的控制权的Dean。

成为一个控制狂是温家人的传统，而Sam该死的清楚Dean也不是没有这个遗传，即使他表现的略有不同。

“告诉我，Dean，”他说。“告诉我怎么做。”

Dean呻吟一声颤抖地吸气。“Sammy……”

Sam停下来。Dean的声音里有一点他没有预料到的颤抖。也许被绑起来再次对他造成了反应。

“来，Dean，”他说，保证般地在他的大腿上印下另一个吻。“我就在这里。告诉我怎么做。”

“不，”Dean说，声音忽然急切起来，Sam立刻抬头看到他的哥哥不断甩着头，表达着茫然但肯定的拒绝，而他的手指也开始试图松开捆绑，即使他无法把手从头上脱离。

Sam离开本来的位置回到俯视他哥哥的姿势。他知道Dean至少要好几分钟解开他打的结——他以为他们进展得很好因此这次绑了比较结实的结——于是他没有伸手去给他的哥哥松绑，但也没有阻止他的挣扎。

“嘿，嘿，”他说，俯得那么低让头几乎贴在Dean的上方。“你没事，拜托，冷静下来。怎么了？”

“不会——”Dean窒息地叫着，几乎是恳求地看着他的眼。“我不会，Sam，绝对——”

Sam皱眉。“不会什么？”

“逼你，”Dean在喘息间蹦出几个词，依然挣扎着解开手上的绳索。“不会逼你，Sammy，绝对，只是——”

Sam意识到Dean抵触的是什么的时候下巴都几乎掉下来。“天啊，Dean，我知道你不会。在我让你这么做的时候告诉我要做什么，这不是在逼我做什么事情。你可以说出你想要的，你可以向我提出你的要求，你懂吗。”

他知道Dean对于他们关系中的这一环依然怀有顾忌，但他以为……他以为Dean可以接受。

他注意到Dean在床上的时候用到“Please”这个词比平常都要多得多，但他只是简单地理解为他总是让Dean疯狂。他才想起Dean在床上不大说话的事实，除了Sam的名字和各种咒骂，他从来不说他到底乞求的是什么——但Sam从来没有把这些联系到——嗯，到Dean对他的保护欲上。

“上帝，Dean，你应该告诉我的，”Sam喃喃，低下头磨蹭他哥哥的脸颊，传递着他的安抚，也让他贴得够近足以在Dean耳旁低语。“你何时见过我做任何我不想做的事？你没有逼我做任何事，Dean。我做这些不是只为了你。但你也不能觉得这都只是为了我。你可以想要这些，Dean。而你为了你想要的而开口要求，就像我能选择是否给予你一样。”

他退后以俯视他哥哥的整张脸。Dean的双眼紧闭着，而他的呼吸轻而谨慎，明显是在挣扎的控制下，但他已经不再试图解开手腕的束缚，也不再那么剧烈地震动。

Sam在Dean的眼帘上各印了一个吻，感觉到他的哥哥颤抖着吸进一口气，才注意到床已经停止了震动，他们的那个硬币的时间已经用完了。他一只手安抚地抚上Dean的手臂，它们依然高举在他头顶，在他思考下一步之前给予着无言的安慰。

嗯，到了用行动告诉他哥哥他是认真的的时候了。比起言语Dean总是更加相信现实。

“你想要什么，Dean？”他轻轻问道。“你想我解开你？或者你想我再投一个硬币？”

Dean慢慢地呼气张开眼睛。他对上Sam的视线，仿佛在判定Sam有几成认真，然后湿润了嘴唇沙哑地开声。“吻我，Sammy，求——”

Sam用相接的唇打断了他的话。

带着绝望的急切，一开始，Dean的嘴唇纠缠上他的的方式，但Sam激烈地吻着他，传递着他也想要这些的信息，告诉他他给他这些是因为他想要给予，而逐渐的，这个吻平静下来。

Sam终于结束了它，他和Dean对视了好一阵

“我想解开你么？”Sam问。

“再投一个硬币到机器里，Sam，”Dean说。

Sam无法停止大大的笑蔓延了他的整张脸，但他没有开口抒发什么感情，只是在Dean唇上再印了一个吻，然后直起身再投了一个硬币到投币口里。

在他们身下的床又获得了新生。

“那么，”Sam说着又趴回他哥哥身上。

“那么，你想像你之前想着的那样含我么？”Dean说，只是一点虚弱的犹豫揭穿了他的虚张声势。

Sam笑了。“见鬼，当然。”

他重新沿着Dean的身体下滑，这次足够缓慢地，在此过程中让他的手掌，嘴唇和头发尽量多的接触到Dean的皮肤。他感觉到Dean深吸了口气，怀疑自己是否那么不受欢迎。

Dean的性器在他们交谈间已经软了下来，但Sam能看到它开始再次充血，而与其说看到不如说感觉到，在他灼热的眼神对上Dean的视线的时候他的阴茎不住抽动，展示着自己的生命力。

他总是怀疑自己只是看着Dean就能让他硬起来，但受到肯定总是美好的，这也可以为未来作参考。

“你想要什么，Dean？”他问。“确切地告诉我你想要我怎么做。”

他看到Dean吞咽的时候喉结的动作。“抚摸我的阴囊。”

Sam遵从，抚摸着他们的表面轻轻地完全包裹住，看着Dean的性器进一步坚硬起来。

“你可以……上帝，Sam。我的阴茎——伸出一根手指碰它，不要太用力。”

Sam对这个指令的细致程度露出大大的笑。Dean在努力，很努力地解放自己做到这样，而Sam用他想要的方式爱抚他的阴囊作为奖励，轻轻地用指甲搔刮上方的皮肤，一种让Dean从喉咙发出低吟的爱抚。

“抚摸我的龟头。”Dean喘息着，而Sam用手指抚摸着它，轻轻的按压然后放开。

“天啊，Sam，”Dean轻叹。他的呼吸急促起来，阴茎也变得完全地坚挺。

Sam对他扯出一个笑换了个更舒服的姿势，阴茎再次接触到震动的床面让他发出急喘。该死，要是他能忍着不射把Dean含得射出来真是太走运了，在这个情况下。他迫使自己重新集中在Dean身上。“告诉我你想要什么。”

“你的嘴，”Dean说。“求你，Sam，你的嘴——”

“到哪里？”Sam坚持。他这次不会再让Dean作弊了。

“我的阴茎。”Dean说，喘息着——Sam的嘴贴得离他的阴茎那么近他几乎能感觉到对方的呼吸。

“准确地，Dean。”Sam喃喃。“我会做的，我会做你想要的一切，但我想要你确切地说出你的要求，好吗？告诉我就好，我会好好地——”

“哦上帝，”Dean的脸又红透了，身体随着Sam说话而震动。“就——好吧，天，亲吻我的龟头，就一下——”

Sam照做的时候他发出的呻吟打断了他的话，而Sam感觉到Dean的阴茎在他唇间因为奔涌的情欲而产生的激烈抽动。继续的欲望是那么诱人，但Sam停了下来，等着Dean告诉他接下来的步骤。

“舔我的阴茎，”Dean说道。“从根部开始。”

Sam立刻服从，愉悦地感受到Dean指令里自信的提升。Dean的阴茎火热而熟悉地贴着他的舌面，而Sam享受着每一刻，慢慢舔舐，把快感挖掘出来。

“哦耶稣，”Dean低咒。“Sam，上帝，吸我，求你，就——你的嘴，操。”

Sam想过要求更多的细节，但这样的逼迫有点太残忍了，再说，他自己也有点过于迫不及待。终于他张开嘴含住Dean。

Dean发出响亮的呻吟，而Sam听到他的头向后抛时与枕头的摩擦声。

他集中精力在Dean的阴茎上，在他嘴里火热地跳动，它的味道和质感，毫无疑问的都属于Dean。他含进更多，呼吸着他哥哥汗液和皮肤的味道，同时在震动的床单上摩擦自己的性器，因为快感而哆嗦。

他已经觉得Dean说不出话了，至少无法组织出有意义的词语，但他听到他的哥哥窒息般地叫出，“再摸我的阴囊。用你的舌头，你的牙齿——上帝，Sam——”

哦，妈的。

Sam的手重新包裹住Dean的阴囊，温柔地挤压着，然后更加轻柔地用牙齿摩擦Dean阴茎上的皮肤，制作出细小的快感让Dean尖叫出声。Sam听到木材的撞击声，说明Dean已经忘记了手腕的束缚试图抓住床头的木板。

那么一瞬间他担心这会让Dean想起那些绳索的存在而再次陷入恐慌，然而Dean只是再次呻吟起来，而Sam抬起头用舌尖舔过他哥哥的龟头，欣慰地想Dean至少可以开始觉得被绑起来也是一件火辣的事，至少在这样的时刻。

他用既定的节奏吸引着他哥的注意力，上下舔弄着他的坚挺，每次到了头部就用舌尖轻轻按摩，偶尔用牙齿微微刮弄。

“求你，Sam，哦操，求你，”Dean急喘着。

Sam能感觉到他哥哥肌肉紧绷，努力地阻止自己往上冲刺的欲望；感觉到他们贴得越来越近，床的震动同时穿透他们的身体。他意识到自己的阴茎也以一样的节奏摩擦着床单，粗暴而燃烧着情欲的热度，同时含着Dean的阴茎呻吟。

“耶稣，”Dean叫道，在Sam的嘴里冲刺了一下之后到达了高潮。

Sam尽力做着吞咽的动作，整个感官都被Dean的味道淹没，他自己的阴茎火热而急促地在床单上摩擦。

他终于放开了Dean的性器把头贴在Dean的大腿上，呼吸着他的气味。妈的，他快要到了。

“天，Sam，”Dean的声音里依然充满了火热的欲望以及几分仿佛是惊惧的味道。“操——到这里来，来，上来——”

Sam低吟，但他说过他会满足Dean的要求，于是他迫使自己动起来，挣起身趴到他哥哥的上方。

Dean的视线灼热而略带好奇。他依然满脸通红浑身是粘腻的汗渍，嘴唇张开沉重地喘着气。“就是这样，”他说。“来，躺在我身上，快，Sam，我知道你快到了。”

Sam听从了，而耶稣在上，这感觉棒透了。Dean火热粘腻的皮肤贴着他的，呼吸里都是他的气息。Sam无法控制地开始在Dean胯间戳刺了一下。

“就是这样，”Dean重复，抬起头亲吻他。

Sam急切地回应着那个吻，感觉最后的一点自控也离他而去。他贴着Dean的身体冲刺着，用汗液作一点润滑，床的震动通过Dean放松下来的身体传透他的全身。

他贴着Dean的唇呻吟，然后在几乎窒息时放开汲取空气。

Dean再次用绑住的手腕环住Sam的脖子，就像他们第一次这样做时一样，用它们把Sam拉得更近。“我在这里，Sammy，”Dean低喃着。“来，我想要，我想要你射出来，为了我——”

Sam高叫出声，最后一次狠狠地摩擦Dean的皮肤，接着瘫倒下来，忽然地，在他哥哥身上。床的震动扩大高潮的余韵，让他颤抖着喘息。

Dean在他头顶印下一个吻，似乎很满意地维持着那个姿势，好极了，由于Sam不认为短时间内他可以动弹。

床垫震动了最后一次，停了下来。

Sam不知道过了多久，他终于睁开眼睛抬起头，他怀疑自己大概睡着了几分钟，至少。Dean的手臂依然环抱着他，依然——天，Dean还被绑着。

“操，”Sam一下子醒了大半，把Dean的手拉回他们之间，尽快解开绳子上的结。

Dean看着他。“伙计，我得说高潮之后你还是有权晕一阵的。”

“但你——我不是有意把你这样扔着的。”Sam咬着唇解开最后一个结。Dean轻哼。“拜托。我随时都可以解开这玩意儿，我想的话。”

绳子脱开了，Sam深吸口气——首先是为他哥哥现在自由了而释然，同时也因为他的措辞。

Dean笑着不知道看到Sam的表情泄漏了什么，然后舒展开来，让Sam屏住呼吸感受他哥的身体在他身下的动作。很快Dean再次安顿下来闭上了眼睛。

“天黑前别乱动，”Dean开口。“最好好好补个眠。”他伸手把Sam扯回床上贴着自己。

Sam顺着他的力道，头靠在Dean的肩膀，脸颊贴着他弟弟的脖子。几分钟内他就睡着了，Dean气息轻柔地呼在他的脸颊。

~*~

“我跟你说，德州西部是全美开车最闷的地方了，”Dean恨恨地说，满足地低吟着瘫在最近的一张床上。

Sam锁上门把包甩到地上。“你一向都这么说，Dean。通常你接着就准备在我身上搞什么恶作剧了。”

实际上，然而，Sam其实感觉好多了——轻松了点，某种意义上——比起这几个月来，也许是自从River Oak以及那些失踪案。好吧，FBI依然在他们屁股后面，他们依然没搞清楚黄眼恶魔在密谋什么，以及Ava也没有消息……但他和Dean之间在过去的几天改善了不少。Sam感觉自他哥应允了他之后他们亲近了，而他也开始相信即使一切并不是很完美，他们也会继续前进克服难关。

“婊子，婊子，婊子，”Dean叫道。“你还在想那个插着勺子的马铃薯。那还是德州东部呢。我们那时还没到德州西部。”

Sam翻了个白眼。“哦，好吧，那样的话，我猜我还是安全的？”

“绝对的，”Dean板着脸说。停了一会，“我饿了，婊子。去给我买汉堡。”

无论Sam瞪向Dean的时候是什么表情明显都让他哥噗呲笑出声。Sam一下子跳到他旁边，几乎把Dean撞晕。

“嘿！”Dean反抗着推开他。

Sam推回去，他们推攘了好一阵直到被Dean装出来的忿忿表情逗得大笑出声，两人一堆地倒在床上。

Dean用手肘撑起身，俯视着Sam，Sam和他对视了好久才开口。“怎么？”

好吧，耐心从来不是他的长项。

Dean研究了他一阵然后说。“那么，这什么捆绑的主意，让你兴奋，Sammy？”

Sam屏住呼吸，感觉完全地暴露了，而不仅是因为Dean忽然提起这个话题。

他们之前从来不会用那个词来形容这一切。Sam甚至连私下都没有这么想过。这个时候听到让他感到奇异地震动，但如此迟钝。这是真的，当然，但听起来那么……赤裸裸的性欲，而Sam从来没有想过把它们联系到性上。

而再一次，他几乎无法否认这的确让他兴奋，以他没有预料到的方式。他记起冲刺进Dean绑住的双手，看着Dean的手指攥紧Impala的方向盘，Dean叫他在机器里再投一个硬币，睁开眼仿佛还能感觉到Dean绑住的手环住他的后颈。

“我喜欢看到那样的你，”他老实承认。“我的意思是，是的，我感到兴奋。你是那么……天，Dean。但这不是一直以来的目的，你知道的，对吧？这不是我一开始做这些的原因。”

他屏住呼吸。他最不希望的就是Dean开始以为这……好吧，他可以说，这捆绑什么的是Sam不将他们视为平等的一种信号，或者想要控制他或者什么。因为是的，这性感极了，看着Dean向他献出一切，但Sam从来不认为他之前在性上面缺少过控制。这火辣的让他完全迷失了，该死的每一次。每次，他发誓要完全集中在Dean以及他的反应，而每一次，他都把自己陷下去。而他有这种感觉这个情况几乎不可能改变，即使他真的希望。

Dean审视了他更久，然后大大的笑了。“只有你才会为享受性爱而忧虑，Sam。”

Sam盯着他，依然在担忧Dean是强颜欢笑，然后自己也笑起来。那样说，他的确听起来有点荒谬。但荒不荒缪都好，他还是为Dean看起来并不生气和吓坏而松了口气。

“你呢？”他问，当他的笑缓和下来的时候。

“我什么？”Dean问，即使Sam觉得比起真的困惑这更像是逃避。

“你也觉得兴奋么？”Sam直接地问道，近距离地凝视他。

Dean的视线钉在墙上，然后是地板，门口。“这……天，Sam。它——我的意思是，我的确还是害怕。虽然没有以前那么厉害——我不觉得一旦遇到什么警察巫师或者什么鬼把我铐起来我就会崩溃，所以你可以不用担心了，好吧？但还是有点。这……这的确很火辣，但是，有时，即使我还是害怕。”他干笑，声音有点紧绷。“我猜我果然是个怪胎。而现在你害的连我都开始为享受性爱而焦虑了，婊子。满意了没。”

Sam抱住Dean狠狠地吻他，几乎因为他这些坦白的重量而晕眩。

“见鬼，”他喃喃着终于结束了这个吻找回呼吸。然后皎洁地笑起来。“没有我计划中那么满意……”

Dean笑。“现在担心够了没，情感丰富的小子？”

“随便怎么说，”Sam说着手滑到Dean的手臂摸索他的手腕，轻轻感受着脉搏的跳动。

他的哥哥给了他一个明显的暗示然后再次亲吻他的唇。

Sam强迫自己推开以免打破他的全部计划，爬下床从一个包里搜出一条绳子。

在Sam把绳子环绕在他的手腕上时Dean依然轻轻地绷紧了，但他看着Sam的动作慢慢放松下来，任由他摆布。

Sam完成了之后退后，欣赏着自己的手艺，更多的是欣赏Dean。他还在享受着眼前的景色，脑海里忽然响起一个声音，好了，好了，好了。回来的景色真美啊。

Sam张开口喘气，想要警告Dean，但没有更多的机会，他的身体瞬间不再受他的控制。他感觉到自己被扯到潜意识里，有什么——有什么——溜到了他身体里。

我应该知道的，那个声音说。虽然我猜你不会知道，之前我来晃荡过几次，你没有注意到吧，Sam？可惜。我应该这样好好和你们玩玩！那个声音听起来极端残忍。不过，迟了总比没有好对吧，嗯，Sam？

你他妈的是谁？Sam质问，用尽方法试图把它逼出去。

为什么，Sam，我好伤心，那个声音说。已经忘了我了？我们之前那么开心。好吧，在你和你哥帮我送回地狱之前，那是。

Meg，这个想法让Sam因为恐惧而感到恶心。哦，天。

可惜你在那里没有用呢，那个叫Meg的恶魔贪婪地告诉他。现在，从哪里开始？我看看……

Sam在他的脑海里尖叫着感觉Meg游走过他的记忆，感觉它们在她碰触到的瞬间腐坏。痛，而他注意到Meg集中在他和Dean的记忆上让疼痛更加剧烈。

“Sam？”Dean问。他担心地皱着眉，双手被缚半坐起身。

DEAN！Sam尖叫。DEAN，上帝——

“对不起，只是……在欣赏这美景，”Meg用Sam的声音说。她走近伸手抚摸Dean的脸。

不要碰他！Sam大怒，忽然爆发的感觉，同时为Meg可能接下来的动作而恶心恐惧。

不想我操他？Meg问。但他是那么漂亮，绑好了等着我。你不觉得他这样看起来很诱人吗？她的声音刺耳的喜悦。你也觉得，我知道。你告诉你自己你做这一切都是为了他，可是哦，你看到他被绑着无助的样子就快要射出来了，不是吗，Sam？

你敢碰他的话，Sam警告，我他妈的就杀了你，我对神发誓。

多甜蜜啊，Samuel。不过如果你能做点什么的话这个威胁会更有效一点的。

“你确定你还好？”Dean问。

Meg笑起来。“比那好多了，”她说，把Sam的声音压得低沉而诱惑。然后她转身，抓起Sam放在桌子上的的钱包塞进口袋。“我有个主意。”

Sam放松了一些。也许至少她不会操——强奸？——他的哥哥。

不是现在，不。你觉得那是最能毁掉他的方式？Meg的笑丑陋地回荡在他的脑海。看着学学，宝贝，看着学学。

“我在想，”Meg大声说。“汉堡现在听起来是个挺好的主意。所以为什么我不去买点，你坐在这里想想要我对你做什么？”

“忘了汉堡的事，”Dean的声音低沉。“我想要你操我，Sammy。”

诱人，好诱人。Meg在Sam的脑海里叹气。“哦，我是这么打算的。但我们需要练习一下我不在的时候你应付被绑起的能力。所以……为什么你不躺着想象我上你的情景呢？而如果你在我回来的时候还没解开绳子的话……我就操你。”

恶心的恐惧再次掳获了Sam。哦，该死，她想强迫他把绑住的Dean抛弃在这里？

Dean，不！这不是我！我不会在你被绑起来的时候扔你自己一个人，拜托，你知道的！Dean！

Dean看起来有点犹豫。“我不知道，Sam……”

“相信我，Dean。”Meg模仿Sam平时用的声音，带着伤害和恳求。“我会回来的。然后……”

Dean看起来依然很怀疑，但他坐回了床上。“好吧，好吧。怎样都好。只是……只是不要太久，好吗？”

Dean。哦天啊，Dean。

“相信我，”Meg重复。在Sam的脑海里她大笑着转动锁孔的钥匙，满足地看了躺在床上的Dean最后一眼，她离开了，锁上她身后的门把钥匙塞回口袋。

他尽了全力地挣扎想要脱离，想要把她逼出去，但Meg只是把他打回意识的角落继续轻快地走离旅馆。

Sam想到Dean躺着床上，静静忍受着恐惧但依然坚持着因为Sam要求他这么做。想象到他等着，而Sam没有回去。想着Dean会忍耐多久开始试着松开自己；想着Dean会不会以为Sam只是再次抛弃了他，或者他能否意识到Sam只是……不是他自己。

好吧，听着你的痛苦还是很开学的，不过你现在有点无聊了。Meg对他说。我想我先撇开你一阵子。

然后他失去了意识。

~*~

Sam无法停止颤抖。

离驱魔已经过了两天，他不确定他是否可能完全脱离那种内心被沾污的感觉，那种他所碰触的一切都会腐化的感觉。

意识一点点地回来，那些Meg想要让他看的碎片。他记得把Jo绑起来的时候，Meg在他头脑里低语那是特别为他准备的，而他也享受着，看着她被绑住如此无助的样子，绳索陷进她的皮肤他也很兴奋不是吗？

上帝，他再也无法直视Jo的眼睛。

他记得对Dean开枪。他哥让他看过那个伤口，最终，而Sam觉得想吐。更严重的是，Sam记得他要求Dean杀了他，那时Dean脸上的表情。他记得把绑着的Dean扔在德州西部，等着他回来忍耐着内心的恐惧。

他好奇Dena忍耐了多久才解开的绳子。Sam不敢去问。他不敢问Dean太多，除了基本发生的事实，依旧因为内疚与恐惧而恶心。

为什么会发生。为什么他会让这一切发生？为什么他不能阻止她做这一切？

他几乎无法要求他哥哥和他交谈，去信任他，当他自己都不再信任自己。自那之后他几乎再也没有碰过Dean，除了帮他包扎的时候。

“Sam。”

Sam慢慢地抬头。Dean站在他面前，担心地皱着眉。这让Sam想大笑想吐想尖叫。Dean不应该担心他，在Sam对他做了那些事情之后。

“Sam。”Dean又叫了一声，这次更接近一声叹息，然后伸手抚摸他的脸。

Sam缩开了。Dean不能碰他，不能太接近——

Dean再次叹了口气。“对，我是那么想的。你要停止为这件事责怪自己了，好吗？你做不了什么。那不是你的错。”

Sam被无处发泄的言语与眼泪逼着窒息，什么也没说。

“Sam……”Dean再次开口，深吸了一口气，伸出背后的另一只手。

他抓着绳子。

Sam瞪了它一阵，不解地。Dean把它递给他，Sam接过来，茫然地。Dean是——但是他……他不可能真的……

Dean对上他的视线，让沉默代替了言语。然后伸出他的手腕。

Sam瞪了他很久，试图把Dean的动作和驱魔后他脑子里想象过无数次的争吵协调。

缓慢地，他伸出手开始绑起Dean的手腕。

   
END


End file.
